Naruto's Rainbow
by Minieverfeel
Summary: Sad, AU, SasuNaru, Death, not very good at summaries, but Naruto has died and Sasuke's left, but is Naruto completely gone, or is he still watching over Sasuke?


Naruto's Rainbow

By Minieverfeel

Author's Note: I'm fairly new to this, so please, don't flame too much. Yes, I write tragedies sometimes, but I'm going to work on a more, happy story...sometime. This is my favorite pairing.

Yes, this is SasuNaru, so if you do NOT like, do not read. You has been warned.

Your eyes are blue. You might call them cerulean, saying it sounded cooler, but I call them blue like the ocean. You'd argue with me for about an hour on this. Then after it all, we'd break out into laughter, smiles on our faces. You were always the one to make me smile. No one else could make me laugh like you did, make my heart want to sing. Make me feel...like that.  
>I wish I could call my eyes blue, but they weren't. They were black. Black, but you'd call them navy, like the night sky. You said that you'd find stars in my eyes, and that on each and every one you'd wish we would always be together. I'd smile and hold you close. You'd wrap your arms around me and we'd feel whole.<br>Blue is a color I won't see in your eyes again. In fact, I won't ever see those blue, or cerulean, eyes again. They had closed for good. When they first said that you wouldn't open your eyes, I shook you for a good five minutes, but something told me...maybe it was the paleness of your skin, or the red of your blood, or perhaps how you looked so utterly lost that alerted me to the fact. Tsunade had to pry me off of you.  
>They picked out a white thing. I don't like it. They should have put you in orange. Orange was your favorite color, though I'd always say that you'd be spotted a mile away if you wore orange on a mission. You'd laugh and say you were too good to be caught simply because you had worn orange. They cleaned off all the red on you. Ugh. If there is a color I never wish to see again, its that shade of red. They kind that made my eyes water when you wouldn't move. The color of blood.<br>They covered all the purple bruises after they cleaned the red off of you. There's another color I'd rather not see again. The purple on your skin, it made you look that much more pale compared to the orange. Sickly purple...it was disgusting. The shade did not compliment you at all.  
>The droning of the preacher is monotonous, like the black he has on, that everyone has on. Black monotone drawn out. You wouldn't like it. Then everyone gets up to go attack the snack bar, except for me, and a few others. Gaara and Iruka are chatting in the corner, while Sakura is crying into Kakashi's chest. I know he'd rather be near Iruka, but someone needs to help Sakura. I walk over to the wooden piece and look in. Your hair is messed up again Dobe. I pull on a piece, tugging it back into place. Your hair is still bright yellow, shining like the sun. You'd laugh and say you would dye it someday. I would run my hand through it and threaten you to hell that you'd do no such thing. It was so shiny, as if it were spun out of gold, and you were the priceless jewel hanging from it.<br>I feel a hand on my shoulder and look over. Iruka is looking at me through dull tired eyes. I know he is as worn thin as I am. He leads me away after I notice that everyone else has left and they are going to pack up the body. Iruka and I find somewhere to sit and drink coffee while they load it up. People come and go, offering condolences and such, but Iruka and I just stare off into space. The people of the funeral home get us to ride in the car with you. I numbly walk out. It's the middle of summer, but there is still a chilly breeze that shoots through me. I shudder and climb into the car with you. Iruka sits across from me and leans his head on Kakashi's shoulder. Yep. They're together more than ever.  
>Gaara sits next to me, staring at your coffin. It's somewhat comforting to have Gaara there. He's a lot like you in some ways. He understood you. Like me. It feels good to have someone understand. We grab the wooden box they put you in. Then begin to walk through the long line of tombstones. I keep my eyes on the ground though. The grass is greener than ever. I remember when we used to lay back in the grass like Shikamaru, arguing over what clouds looked like and such. It was so quiet. People around us are sobbing as the put the box into the brown earth. Brown as brown as brown as dirt. The dullest color you'd call it. I'd smile and nod.<br>They began to cover you up. I heard people leave, but I just stood there. I watched them putting the earth back down over you. Shovelful by shovelful they covered you. Even after they covered you with new grass, I just stood there for I don't know how long. A hand found my shoulder. I looked over to see Kakashi, Iruka, and Gaara standing there, waiting for me. I looked up. The sky was indigo. Not navy, but indigo. I smiled softly. You must have been colorblind dobe. Then, a flash of color caught my eye. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet took to an arch in the sky. You did this didn't you? You thought I needed a rainbow of you. You knew it. I gave a small smile at the sky and nodded, before laughing. You always knew me, didn't you Naruto?


End file.
